Una vida con ellos
by SouMako 3
Summary: Esto se origino como por arte de magia. ¿Que pasaria si un dia despertaras y estubieran los chicos de Free! haciendo yaoi? Este fic es un TodosxTodos


**Decidí**** hacer este fic por la petición de mi hermana, y una amiga me ayudara a escribirlo, solo que ella aparecerá en los siguientes ****capítulos.**

**A por cierto este fic es un TodosxTodos, y el OOC es opcional, solo que lo escribi asi por comodidad pero en si es opcional.**

**Una vida con ellos**

Una mañana cualquiera sonó el despertador avisándole a la chica de cabellos castaños que era hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela. Ya era para ella una costumbre despertar por su cuenta, que desde casi medio año se mudo de la casa de sus padres para poder irse a estudiar a la escuela que ella quería, se levanto de su cama y en movimientos autómatas, se quito el pijama cuando de repente la puerta de su habitación se comenzó a abrir ella giro la cabeza y en eso un chico alto, ojos tal rubís y cabellos del mismo tono, apareció. El llevaba un semblante de duda, el pelirrojo parpadeo un par de veces, ella de se dio cuenta que el chico la veía detenidamente. ESTABA EN ROPA INTERIOR. Un color rojo se poso en las mejillas de la chica.

-PERVETIDO (Dicho esto agarro su libro de álgebra disponiendo a lanzar lo contra el chico)

-E-e-espera... (Fue lo único que pudo decir el de ojos rubís antes de recibir un golpe en la cara)

Al momento que el chico cayó de espalda, la chica se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de su habitación con seguro)

Se dijo a si misma que había sido solo porque tenía sueño. Se termino de cambiar, abrió la puerta lentamente y se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo no estaba, agarro su libro del piso y bajo los escalones que conectaban al resto del departamento. Era de envidiarse que con tan solo 15 años viva sola, y que tuviera un departamento que constaba de seis habitaciones de las cuales cinco solo se ocupaban en año nuevo. Al llegar a la planta baja, vio que estaban diez chicos, por el ruido de sus pasos ellos se voltearon a verla, estaba en shock, ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? ¿Quienes eran? ¿Cómo entraron? Y ¿Por qué estaban vestidos como si tuvieran cosplay?

-¿qui-qui-quienes son ustedes?(pregunto la chica ya estando la sala)

-La pregunta aquí señorita es, ¿Quién es usted? (dijo de manera elegante un chico alto, peli azulado y lentes con marco rojo, de los cuales abajo residían unos ojos purpuras)

-Yo…. Yo soy la dueña del departamento. Ahora contesten mi pregunta.(dijo la castaña un poco enfadada)

-Yo soy Hazuki Nagisa. (Dijo en un salto, un chico de aproximadamente 1.65, rubio y ojos rosa intenso)

-Y-yo so-soy Ni-nitori Aii-aiishiro.(dijo tartamudeando un chico un poco más bajo que el rubio, pero con el pelo palatinado y ojos azules)

-Yo soy Ryugazaki Rei.(volvió a hablar el peli azulado sosteniendo sus lentes con el pulgar y el dedo medio)

-Nanase Haruka.(dijo un pelinegro con ojos de un azul muy puro, aunque sin expresión alguna)

-Yo, Tachibana Makoto.(hablo con una sonrisa en el rostro un castaño con ojos verde, se encontraba al lado del ojizul)

-Mikoshiba Momotarou.(dijo un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos dorados con una gran sonrisa en el rostro)

-Mikoshiba Seijurou.(dijo el aparente hermano mayor del otro chico, con su cabello cobrizo-aunque un poco más obscuro-, sus ojos dorados; puso su puño en la cabeza del menor y comenzó a molestarlo)

-Nii-chan, e-eso duele.(dijo quejando se el menor)

-Shigino Kisumi.(ahora hablo otro chico con el cabello rosa y ojos lavanda, mientras intentaba recargarse en el hombro del pelinegro llamado _Haruka_)

La castaña dirigió su mirada al sofá y vio a otro pelinegro junto a pelirrojo de hace un rato, solo que estaba vez estaba inconsciente.

-Yamazaki Sousuke.(fueron las palabras del azabache mientras se incorporaba del sofá)

La chica estaba intimidada por la mirada del chico, sus ojos eran de un color único; entre verde y azul; parecía tener una mirada inexpresiva pero también se veía una mirada enojada. Sus ojos se volvieron a posar en el sofá para ver al pelirrojo que se encontraba ahí, hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para que le indicaran de quien se trataba.

-Matsuoka Rin.(dijo el pelinegro más alto, aun con su mirada intimidante)

-Bueno, Dueña-chan, ¿Dónde estamos?(hablo el rubio al terminar las presentación)

-Bueno están…ESPERA ME LLAMASTE _DUEÑA-CHAN _(Exclamo la castaña)

-Pues así te llamas, se los dijiste a Rei-chan.(hablo en su defensa el rubio)_Yo soy Dueña del departamento._(esta vez tratando de imitar a la chica)

-No, yo me refería a que soy la propietaria del departamento. No que me llamo _Dueña. _Mi nombre es Selene, pero me dicen Nene. (Aclaro la castaña) Y además, ¡¿Por qué rayos están ustedes aquí?!

-No lo sabemos, por esa razón mandamos a Rin-san a preguntarle.(hablo el peli azulado) Pero, usted le golpeo con un libro. (Finalizo)

-Disculpa pero yo no tengo la culpa que él sea un pervertido. (Le espeto enfadada) Ya no importa.(volteo a ver el reloj de la sala) NO YA ES TARDE, ME TENGO QUE IR O NO LLEGARE A LA ESCUELA.( los ve) Tengo que ir a la escuela, regreso a las 3, hasta entonces no quiero que hagan yaoi, ¿ok?

-OK(dijeron todos los chicos)

Dicho esto la castaña agarro su mochila y salió del departamento dejando a los chicos solos.

-Bueno quien empieza.(comento el rubio quitándose la sudadera)

-NAGISA-KUN NO SE QUITE LA ROPA.(Le pidió el peli azulado)

-¿Que? ella dijo que hiciéramos yaoi.(le corrigió el de ojos rosas)

-No, Hazuki-san, ella dijo que _NO HICIERAMOS YAOI_. (Dijo enfatizando lo último el peli plata)

-Nee, ¿Por qué?. Yo quiero hacer yaoi contigo Aii-chan.(le dijo al peli plata guiñándole el ojo)

El sonrojo del más pequeño creció, haciéndolo ver muy lindo, según Nagisa.

-Yo también quisiera hacer yaoi con el.(lo dijo una voz profunda desde el sofá)

-Ri-rin-senpai.(el sonrojo se fue hasta las orejas)

-¡AH! Pero qué golpe me lleve.(dijo el pelirrojo incorporándose del sofá)

-Rin, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?(pregunto el azabache más alto)

-Que golpe me lleve.(le repitió a su amigo)

-No idiota, lo que dijiste antes.(contesto molesto el de ojos verde-azulado)

-¡AH! Pero que…(repitió el pelirrojo siendo interrumpido por el rubio)

-Eso no Rin-chan, lo que dijiste de Aii-chan o3o

-Aahh, eso, mmm creo que fue… (Se quedo pensando durante unos segundos) Ah sí, que yo también haría yaoi con él: D (dijo con una sonrisa mostrando su dentadura puntiaguda)

-¡RIN-SAN! (Le grito sorprendido el peli azulado)

-No te pongas celoso Rei. Tú siempre serás mi favorito. (Le dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al de lentes, para poder depositar un beso en le mejilla de este)

Las mejillas del peli azulado tomaron un color rojo, tanto que al tocarlo parecía que tenía fiebre.

-Vaya Rin tú si sabes cómo incendiar a una persona. (Dijo entre risillas el peli rosa)

-JA...Rin puede hacer que cualquiera se sonroje. (Esta vez el azabache más alto hablo)

-Oigan, ¿si vamos hacer yaoi o no? (Pregunto el rubio)

-Nagisa... (Fue lo único que pudo decir el ojiverde antes de sentir que el ojiazul lo beso)

Después de eso los chicos decidieron hacerle caso al rubio, ya que, la ropa y las palabras sobraban. Todo lo que hacían era acariciarse, tocarse y besarse en partes no tan exploradas.

Mientras tanto

*Ahora que voy a hacer con ellos, ¿como es que llegaron?, son chicos de anime, entonces ¿que les paso? Ah... creo que por el momento vivirán conmigo*. Ese tipo de cosas rodeaba a la castaña, al llegar a la escuela.*Solo espero que no hagan yaoi mientras yo no esté*.Se repetía con esperanza.

~En su departamento~

El pelirrojo besaba el cuello del peli azulado, mientras su mano masturbaba la erección del chico de lentes. Los gemidos se mezclaban entre los demás chicos.

El rubio rozaba con su mano el bulto del peli plata, mientras sus labios mordian los erguidos pezones del más bajo. El ojiazul-claro impulsaba sus caderas hacia arriba para sentir al rubio más cerca.

En otra parte de la sala se encontraban el azabache más alto y el menor de los Mikoshiba, el más alto sostenía las piernas del menor para que su miembro se moviera con mayor facilidad adentro del peli cobrizo, sus gritos se mezclaban con los gruñidos del azabache.

-Hey Yamazaki, has que Momo no se pueda mover. (Dijo de manera divertida el mayor de los Mikoshiba)

-Oi, Sei-san, siga con lo suyo. (Le reclamo el peli rosa que estaba desnudo enfrente de el)

-HA, Kisumi-kun, eres más pervertido de lo que esperaba. (Le dijo al chico mientras se acercaba mas a el)

Al llegar, levanto sus piernas y escupió saliva en sus dedos para poder meterlos en la cavidad del peli rosa y los movía hasta hacerlo estremecer.

En el sillón de la pequeña sala el ojiverde estaba sentado mientras su amigo pelinegro y de ojos azul puro lamia su erección, el castaño no había podido detener los deseos de su amigo, eso lo sabía muy bien, así que no le quedo de otra que sentir los labios de este succionar.

~Con la chica~

*No tengo tiempo, necesito regresar al departamento por comida, sino hubiera sido por ellos esto no me estaría pasando.* Estaba en la puerta de su _hogar,_ al abrir la puerta abrió los ojos más de lo debido al encontrar con tal escena.

-¡POR LAS BERENJENAS DE GAKUPO! ¡¿QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?! (El grito hizo que los chicos voltearan hacia ella) Les doy tiempo de cambiarse, voy a la cocina.

Al oír las palabras de la chica, los chicos se apresuraron a vestirse. Diez minutos después la chica salió de la cocina con un vaso de contenido desconocido y los vio hincados haciendo un tipo de reverencia.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

El rubio levanto su mirada hacia la castaña.

-Discúlpanos Nene-chan. Fue mi culpa…

-Y también la de Rin. (Interrumpió el azabache más alto)

-OYE. (Le reclamo el pelirrojo a su amigo)

-Eso ya no importa, quiero que limpien la sala y que esta vez no hagan yaoi. Yo tengo que regresar a la escuela solo vine a comer. (Les dijo de la manera más calmada) Pero si regreso y están haciendo yaoi, los castrare. (A su alrededor un aura obscura apareció)

Al oír sus palabras los chicos temblaron del miedo. La chica volvió a salir de la puerta dejando su vaso en una mesita.

-Nene-chan da miedo. (El rubio dijo al momento de pararse del suelo)

-Pero de que te quejas Nagisa-kun. Si tú fuiste el de la fabulosa idea de hacer yaoi en la sala.

-Ha… pero bien que disfrutaste Rei. (Le dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole haciendo que peli azulado se sonrojara)

-Bueno eso ya no importa. (Informo el de ojos azul-verdoso)

-Tiene razón Yamazaki-kun, tenemos que limpiar la sala antes de que ella vuelva. (Apoyo a la afirmación del más alto)

Un gruñido se oyó en el lugar. Y voltearon al ojiazul.

-Tengo hambre. (Dijo sin expresión alguna, algo que lo caracteriza)

-No tuviste suficiente con la _leche _de Makoto, Haru. (Comento de manera divertida el pelirrojo)

-RIN…no digas ese tipo de cosas. (Le regaño el castaño)

-Aunque Mako-chan, yo también tengo hambre. (Dijo el rubio a su amigo)

-¿Qué tal si primero comemos y después limpiamos?

Todos apoyaron a la idea del chico con dentadura de tiburón

~Horas después~

La chica al entrar a su departamento, encontró su sala reluciente. Y entonces el rubio llego corriento a recibirla.

-_Okairi_ Nene-chan :D

_-Tadaima_. *¿Cuando fue la última vez que alguien me recibió en la entrada? Cierto ni en mi casa hacen eso*

-Bueno, como veras ya limpiamos toda la sala, tal como nos pediste ahí y tampoco hicimos yaoi

Con la afirmación del rubio, la castaña no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Llegaron al comedor, donde los demás se encontraban.

-_Okairi _Nene-san. (Los chicos recibieron a la chica con una sonrisa)

-¿Qué están haciendo…

-Bueno realmente ahora no estamos nada.(le interrumpió el pelirrojo)

-No, digo, ¿Qué están haciendo sin camisa en el comedor?

-Ah, bueno es una graciosa historia.(le informo el azabache)

-¿sus camisas están llenas de mecos?

Como respuesta a la pregunta de la castaña ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza. La chica bufo.

- Ah pero que hare con ustedes. ¿Que tal si los llevo a comprar ropa?

-Pero ¿con que dinero?, si no tenemos (le pregunto el peli rosa)

-Yo tengo, pero tendremos que comprar por parejas de acuerdo a su tamaño. No tengo suficiente.

Todos asintieron, agarraron su sudadera y se la pusieron, pero había un problema, KISUMI NO TENÍA UNA.

-Si quieres yo me quedo aquí mientras ustedes van. (Le repetía a la chica)

-Estas loco, no pienso dejarte aquí. (Le dijo la castaña mientras pensaba que hacer) Lo tengo.

Dicho eso subió las escaleras y entro a habitación, ya dentro comenzó a buscar su sudadera azul de _Matryoshka_, al encontrarla regreso a la sala y se la extendió al peli rosa. Este la acepto y se la puso.

-Bueno ya vámonos.(dijo la castaña mientras abría la puerta)

~Dos horas después~

Ya iban de regreso al departamento cuando el ojiverde se percató de que en un árbol había un lindo gatito atrapado en la cima de este. Decidido se acercó al azabache de manera tímida le pregunto.

-Yamazaki-kun.

El nombrado volteo a ver al castaño encontrándose con una escena tan tierna que lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Que sucede Tachibana?

-Me podrías ayudar a bajar a un gatito de un árbol...si no quieres no te preocupes yo entiendo...

-¿Donde está el gatito, Tachibana? (Le dijo de manera tranquila)

Al oír eso Tachibana no pudo evitar que su sonrisa creciera, viendo a su compañero.

-Ven conmigo. (Le dijo sujetando su mano y llevarlo a donde se encontraba en gatito)

Aunque ambos chicos se separaron del grupo, estos no se dieron cuenta hasta que.

-Bueno, están todos juntos. (Dijo la castaña volteando a ver a los chicos) Al parecer no. ¿Donde están Makoto y Sousuke?

-No lose estaban atrás de nosotros. (Habló el pelirrojo volteando a donde se encontraban sus amigos)

~Con Makoto y Sousuke~

Makoto le había pedido que se trepara al árbol porque él le temía a las alturas, el otro para ver una vez más la sonrisa del castaño se trepo. Ya estando arriba, el azabache estiro el brazo para poder alcanzar al pequeño minino, esté se espanto tanto que salto aterrizando en los brazos de Makoto. Al momento que Yamazaki iba bajando una de las ramas que piso se rompió haciéndolo caer, Tachibana fue hasta el.

-¿Te-te encuentras bien, Yamazaki-kun? (Pregunto el ojiverde con mirada preocupada)

-Si, no te preocupes Tachibana. (Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie) Yo solo que quería verte feliz.

-Gracias, tenemos que regresar con los demás.

-Cierto y ¿que vas a hacer con el gato? (refiriéndose al gato que descansaba en brazos del castaño)

-Convenceré a Nene-san en que me deje quedarmelo.

~Con los demás~

Habían decidido esperarlos en una banca del parque. Fue hasta que observaron que ya venían en camino. Habían logrado convencer a la chica, con la condición de que ellos se hicieran cargo del pequeño animal.  
>El día transcurrió, ya era de noche y Tachibana y Yamazaki habían decidido dormir juntos, solo porque querían cuidar al gatito juntos.<p>

-Buenas noches Yamazaki-kun. (Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro)

-Oye espera. (Dijo agarrando el brazo de Tachibana) Todavía no quiero dormir.

Después de ahí hicieron mucho, menos dormir.

**Bueno, ¿que les parecio? poco loco verdad y si quieren una pareja especifica en uno de los capitulos me avisan :D y si quieren limoncito tambien XD y si tambien crossover ya que mi amiga me lo recomienda.**


End file.
